Somewhat Damaged:Its not surprise sexIts revenge
by moomomma
Summary: John's cruising YouTube and finds a fond memory from 2007... Part 2 of the Somewhat Damaged series


Title: Somewhat Damaged: It's not surprise sex, It's revenge sex

Author: moomomma

Pairings: John/Randy

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: language & uh... pr0n

Disclaimers: When the revolution comes.... gah they'll still probably belong to WWE sigh

Summary: John's cruising YouTube and finds a fond memory from 2007...

Notes: watch this clip .com/watch?v=a6Z7hRbzmPg especially if you haven't – twas the starting point for this chapter perhaps a lil comic relief! I laughed so hard tea came out of my nose and my boyfriend called me a spanner ^^

There are also pictorial references at the end... no idea on the when it actually happened so I'm saying it happened in 2007!

Randy wandered into living room of John's apartment when he heard John laugh so loud they could probably hear it a few doors down, then descend into what he could only call sniggering.

"What's so funny John?" He called as he approached the couch where Cena was creased over with a laptop only very precariously staying on his lap.

"Oh nothin' much..." he looked up at Randy's confused face before descending back into fits of giggles. "Just relivin' some of the ol' days, you know 2007 was a good year, great start."

Randy's mind sped through a thousand images of that year: Chasing the title, thousands of fans' screaming his name. The end of the Legend Killer and the start of the Viper. The end of Rated RKO, his turbulent relationship with Adam, a power struggle worse than anything he ever had had with John, the desire for the championship far exceeding any traces of feelings that he still questioned if were there in the first place. The year his indiscretions with John had started: He thought of long gone moments in showers, on benches in locker rooms where no words were spoken as if, if they didn't talk, it never happened and they could keep on pretending. The first time he got hard in the ring and didn't manage to think of dead things and the Big Show doing his 'sexy dance', which always seemed to get pulled out whenever they had a few too many, quick enough.1 But damn sometimes the just being thrown around a little by John was enough to make him not want to think of the kids in the audience, break character and bend him over those ropes till he screamed.

And then, just on the edge of his memory he thought of the start of that year, the interview before the fatal four-way.

"Oh John, no let's not relive that fun moment," He said dripping with sarcasm on the word 'fun'. "You do think you're funny don't you, you know that you promised that that skit was going to go a different way."

"Well God did come down from heaven and say, 'That John Cena! He is a funny fucker'" John said smirking over the top of the laptop, somewhat regain his composure. "Aw come on Randy! You did royally set yourself up for it."

"Yeah I was meant to be setting myself up for you agreeing and then having the crowd pleasing 'Oh curse your inevitable betrayal' moment, I'm the bad guy, you screw me over, everyone's happy"

"Well Randy," John said putting the laptop down to one side, getting up from the couch and making his way over to where Randy still stood, unimpressed, against the door frame.

"At the time I do believe you did say you thought I was really handsome..." He said in a low drawl, teasing the hem of his tee upwards to show a thin band of toned, tanned, golden flesh. Randy licked his lips, a predatory expression taking over his features.

"And that you wanted to get together later that night..."

Pressed against the wall of a shower, John's fingers sliding in and out of his ass, fingering his prostate. Screaming with pleasure as he entered him. John pumping his hard cock, biting into his shoulder hard enough for him to bleed making him come harder than he had ever come in his life till that point. Randy shook himself out of the stream of images.

"... Which I do believe was accurate." John pulled the shirt off, running a hand suggestively down his abs. "And I do believe you also said that you weren't gonna take it lying down."

John finally reached Randy, pushing him hard up against the door jam, smiling when he felt Randy's erection push again his hip. "And your eyes told a different story, just like now Orton."

John leant upwards, flicking his tongue to lick at Randy's slightly parted lips.

"Yeah Ok, John, I remember how it went down after the match," He said a little breathless as John started to stroke him through his pants. "Remember you marking me"

"Well you are mine," John said, smiling at the memory, kissing and nipping at Randy's neck, while unbuckling his belt letting it fall to the floor. "And you do always love a little pain with your sex."

"Mmm, you do know me Cena," Randy agreed letting his eyes roll up and his head lean back against the door.

"And I know you too Randy, so predictable, always letting your guard down when you think you're about to get some," John said as he placed one leg behind Randy's pushing him backwards so that he fell on his back. Before the look of confusion and frustration could turn into rage and Randy come up with a counter, John grabbed one of the Viper's long legs pulling him towards him and grabbing the other one putting him in a Cloverleaf leg lock.

Instead of turning him over he just pulled Randy upwards so that his body weight was being put on the back of his right leg.

"What the fuck John?" Randy screamed, incredulously, squirming trying to pull himself up to get free of John's hold, but John just kept moving backwards not letting Randy get the advantage.

"Say I'm the funniest person you've ever met." He said completely dead pan. "Say I'm the funniest fucker in the God dam world and you wish you were as funny as me."

"No way," he replied trying to get at John's legs to pull the shorter man over.

"Come on Randy you know you want to, submit, say I'm comic genius," He said laughing pulling upwards to put more pressure on Randy's legs.

"Fuck off."

"Is that your final offer?" John started to tickle the bottom of Randy's vulnerable feet.

"You're dead John, fucking dead," Randy gasped, trying desperately not to laugh and let John win.

"Oh, I don't think so babe," He said continuing his assault knowing Randy couldn't hold out much longer. "Got anything else to say?"

"Ah, fuck you, fine you're hilarious, you're the funniest guy I've ever met." He acquiesced as John flipped him over laying him gently to the floor.

"See that wasn't so hard." John said, as he knelt over Randy's prone body, rubbing his still hard cock into his ass.

"Wasn't it?" He squirmed underneath John, who still had his arms pinned behind his back. "You know I never got my revenge for that little incident."

"No, you didn't, I remember fucking you into the wall." John leant down to suck the taller man's earlobe into his mouth, grazing his teeth against the tender flesh making a shudder run through the body pinned beneath his thighs.

"You know what your fatal flaw is John?" Randy said smirking, unbeknownst to the man over him.

"What?"

"You never think more than two moves ahead, whatcha gonna do with me now? Gonna have to let go of my arms to take anything off." He punctuated each statement by arching up and rubbing his ass against John's rock hard cock. "Because I know this is what you want, you never can resist my ass."

John frowned above him, bastard was right. "You can let go of me now and I'll let you come otherwise revenge can be a bitch."

John released one of Randy's wrists cautiously, letting the Viper roll over.

"And remember that you're the bitch, John," Randy said smirking up John's confused, flushed face.

In a flash he pushed his hips up, rolling John off him pinning him to the floor while reaching for the discarded belt. Quickly he pinned John's hands above his head, slipping the belt around and pulling it tight.

"I'm never the bitch, Randy," John scowled, frustrated that he'd lost the upper hand.

"I'll make you say you're the bitch before we're over, trust me on that," He said, leaning down claiming John's lips in a passionate kiss, biting his lower lip so it bled. "God you taste good John," Randy moaned, lapping at the blood.

He stood, still holding the belt, pulling John to his feet, tying the end to the chin up bar that John had installed over the living room door leaving him completely exposed.

"Gonna have my revenge John," Randy said still smirking at the sight of his mate with his legs spread, arms above his head, muscles taught and straining.

"Go ahead Randy, I'm still not the bitch," the older man said trying to sound like he believed it.

Randy went over to the stereo, and Korn's 'Coming Undone' flooded the apartment. In time with the music he started to sway, playing with the hem of his tee as John had earlier. As each inch of hard flesh became visible, John's breath came a little faster.

"Want this John?" he taunted running his hands up his toned chest, pinching his own nipples, back arching and moaning loudly for effect.

"Not the bitch though," he managed to pant out, trying to get free from the restraints desperate to be the once touching his mate.

Randy slowly slid off the track pants that he still wore. John moaned when he realised that he wasn't wearing any underwear and finally saw Randy in all his glory; his long hard cock jutting proudly between his legs, beads of precome already starting to form on the engorged head.

In time with the music, Randy glided back over to where John hung helpless, while casually stroking himself. He knelt down in front of John, undoing his shorts pulling them down his legs till he too stood there naked.

Without warning, Randy leant forwards and took John all the way into his mouth. The older man screamed out, bucking into that warm willing mouth that was applying exquisite pressure with his tongue to the underside of his cock, the head rubbing against the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck, Randy, more," was all that he could manage to say, as Randy pulled off completely.

"You're not the one in charge John, remember? You don't get to make the rules, I do. There's only one, you only get to come when you admit that you're my bitch, wholly and completely. Mine." With the last word he took John back into his mouth, only the head, swirling his tongue expertly while he played with his balls, one knuckle putting pressure just behind stimulating John's prostate.

"Oh God, if you keep that up, you might not have a choice in that babe," John said earnestly. That feeling was already starting to coil in his belly signalling his impending orgasm.

"We'll see," as Randy briefly pulled off to suck on his fingers. He spread John's legs as wide as they would go, exposing his hole before pushing one finger in. John grunted at the double assault, especially when Randy slipped a second finger in and started to slide them expertly either side of his prostate. White light exploded behind John's eyelids as he was pushed to breaking point.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," he blurted out at he felt the tingling sensation in his limbs that signalled his orgasm.

"But I didn't say you could, so sorry John not yet," Randy said mockingly as he pulled off John, gently squeezing his tight balls pulling them down while wrapping his index finger and thumb around the base stopping his orgasm. John's body shook as the waves of pleasure washed over him but with no release.

"You bastard!" John managed to moan out, his body sagging against the restraints, his knees going weak.

"You made your choice remember that," the younger man shot back as he stood, walking round till he was behind John, resuming his ministrations with his fingers, preparing John for what was about to come.

"You're so beautiful like this," He whispered in his ear, kissing along John's throbbing jugular vein, loving the feeling of power he had over his mate. One bite down and then it would be out, out brief candle. "All your muscles straining for me, lips parted. Your body is begging me John."

He was right, all John could think was how much he needed Randy; he needed him inside, fucking him, pounding his prostate, nails running down his back and pinching at his nipples. Everyone thought that Randy was the one with all the kinks but really John had far more than the younger man ever could. It was always the good boys with the dimples that had the most to hide.

"Fuck, Randy, please, I need you," John ground out, his teeth clenched together as the pressure in his balls pushed him along the fine line between pleasure and pain.

Randy spat on his hand, in an attempt to make his passage easier, and pushed into John in one fluid motion. John let out a feral scream, pushing back onto Randy needing more contact.

"Please Randy, pinch my nipples, make me hurt I need it so bad." The Viper complied, he loved it when John let go, let him see who he really was; all smiles and kissing babies in public but he needed the loss of control. He needed Randy to fight for it, never easy for an alpha male to submit even if it was all he wanted to do.

Randy cruelly twisted John's sensitive nipples between his fingers as he sucked on the spot where John's neck met his shoulders. His mate was freely moaning and panting now, mumbling nonsense, lost in waves of pleasure and pain he as fucked him hard. His arms straining to take the force as he hung helpless in a parallel of that night so many years ago against that shower wall.

"Gonna say it now John?"

"Fuck, yes, yes, I'm your bitch, God Randy, I'm your bitch, always!" Randy pulled out, John mewling at the loss. Slipping one hand round the shorter man's waist as he undid the belt and John collapsed, shaking, into his arms.

Randy laid John down on the floor, hooking one leg around his waist he pushed back in and continued his merciless assault on John's prostate, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

John came seconds late with a silent scream, his voice hoarse now, his whole body convulsing with the power of his orgasm, his vision blacking out. Randy came seconds later, biting into John's shoulder marking him, unable to hold on any longer with the feeling of John's ass contracting around him.

"Mine."

Randy thrust a few more times as John milked out the last of his orgasm. Before the need for sleep overcame him, he slipped his arms under John's neck and knees, carrying him to the bedroom. He placed John gentle down on the bed and quickly went and got washcloth; carefully cleaning John before throwing the cloth in the corner to deal with later and slipped into bed next to his mate. John sleepily opened his eyes.

"Thank you, that was amazing." Randy smiled down, running his fingers through John's short hair.

"That it was," he replied placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, pulling him close before sleep took them both.

Well here's part 2! I hope you all enjoyed, feedback positive or negative is always welcome. If there is anything you want to see I take suggestions ^^

xxxx


End file.
